Swimmers who spend a great deal of time in and around chlorinated swimming pools have long been aware of the detrimental effects of chlorine on human hair. For competitive swimmers who necessarily spend a large number of hours in swimming pools each week, the problem is especially acute. In many cases, such swimmers have found that their hair actually turns green from chlorine buildup after long term exposure to the chlorinated water.
Although chlorine damage to the hair can be largely avoided by wearing a waterproof, elastomeric swimcap, many swimmers find such caps to be objectionable for other reasons. Swimmers experiencing chlorine damage to their hair have heretofore attempted to wash out the chlorine with conventional, commercially available shampoos, rinses, conditioners, and the like. However, such products have proved to be largely ineffective for treating the chlorine problem.
A composition is therefore needed that can be safely and conveniently applied by an individual to his or her own hair, and that will remove the chlorine from the hair, leaving it manageable and soft.